


Paper Hearts

by shrill_linguini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Relationship(s), akaashi has a daugther, akaashi is a photographer, and mine too tbh, bokuto is the love of akaashi's life, but i had this in my drafts and i love this ship a little too much, it's been a hot minute since i watched/read HQ!!, long after high schoool, single father akaashi keiji, so here ya go, they're all big bois now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrill_linguini/pseuds/shrill_linguini
Summary: Paper heart (noun): a heart that is very fragile or sensitiveAkaashi thought that he had finally left his past behind him.But that familiar sound of sneakers squeaking on the gym floor...oh, those squeaking gym floors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. It has been a hot minute since I've looked at anything remotely Haikyuu!! related. But I see certain things on my Twitter and Tumblr that make me miss the series, make me miss these characters. 
> 
> Bokuakka was, and still is, one of my favorite ships that I think about a lot tbh.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and hopefully my continuing this fic will help fill this void in me rip.

Akaashi took a deep breath as he walked down the hallway, approaching the sound of sneakers squeaking on a gym floor. Akaashi hadn’t stepped foot in a gym since he was in high school. He slowly gave up volleyball to focus on his studies, which were put on hold so he could focus on things that made him happy, and school was not one of them. Akaashi was given a camera for his sixteenth birthday, and from that day on, he photographed _everything._ By some stroke of luck, he was asked to photograph the local university’s first volleyball match of the season.

Clutching the strap of his camera bag, he pushed open the large door with his other hand. Akaashi took in his surroundings, a smile tugging at his lips due to the familiar feeling he was getting from being in the gym.

“Didja see that?!”

His body immediately grew stiff, his breath catching in his throat, upon hearing the familiar voice. The young man turned his head, meeting the eyes of Akaashi, the smile immediately falling from his face. The young man took a step in Akaashi’s direction, but one of his teammates grabbed the back of his jersey.

“Oi, where do you think you’re going, Bokuto?”

Bokuto looked at his teammate, then back at Akaashi.

Not wanting to interact, Akaashi quickly walked towards the bleachers, keeping his head down. _Stay professional, Akaashi…_

As Akaashi readied his equipment, his mind couldn’t help but flashback to their years together in high school.

* * *

 

_“Can you put the camera down for once?” Bokuto whined, pulling the blanket over his face._

_Shaking his head, Akaashi snapped a picture of his pouting boyfriend._

_Bokuto sat up and leaned forward, taking the polaroid camera from Akaashi’s hands. “No more pictures, just cuddles.” Bokuto placed the camera on the coffee table before moving and wrapping his arms around Akaashi and laying back down._

_Akaashi huffed in response, but a quiet, blissful sigh escaped his lips when Bokuto nuzzled into his neck. Bokuto’s hair tickled Akaashi’s skin, causing him to smile._

_“Why do you take so many pictures, Akaashi?”_

_Akaashi reached over Bokuto, grabbing the camera off the counter. He held it out far enough so that he and Bokuto would be captured in the picture. Placing a soft kiss on Bokuto’s temple, he whispered, “They_ _remember little things, long after you have forgotten everything.”_

* * *

 

The “zip” of Akaashi zipping his camera bag shut seemed to be the only sound in the gym. Everything had died down, and everyone was headed home.

Akaashi stood up, meeting the eyes of Bokuto. How long had he been standing there?

“Um, can I see the pictures?”

“They’ll be posted by next week.” Akaashi responded almost instantly, beginning to head towards the exit.

Bokuto gnawed on his bottom lip and in a state of panic, grabbed the sleeve of Akaashi’s jacket, causing the boy to turn around. “Can we talk?”

“There’s really nothing to talk about, Bokuto.”

“There’s a lot,” Bokuto tightened his grip on the fabric of Akaashi’s sleeve.

Akaashi recognized this behavior, Bokuto hadn’t changed one bit. Akaashi glanced at his watch, then back at Bokuto. "Make it quick."

"I, um," Bokuto shifted his weight from one foot to the other, taking a deep breath. Lowering his head, Bokuto sighed. "I miss you, Akaashi."

"It's been four years, Bokuto."

Without speaking, Bokuto reached into his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like a piece of paper. Bokuto managed to crack a smile before he spoke, looking at the paper he was holding between his fingers. “The best thing about a picture is that they remember little things, long after you have forgotten everything.” He handed Akaashi the paper as he walked past him, and Akaashi reluctantly accepted it.

Akaashi watched Bokuto disappear on the other side of the door, his stomach in knots. Looking back at the paper in his hands, he soon realized it wasn't paper, but a Polaroid photograph. He turned it over to see a photo of himself with Bokuto, Bokuto's lips placing a tender kiss on the bridge of Akaashi's nose. Written on the bottom in Bokuto's somewhat sloppy handwriting were the words " _good times ♥️_ "

Running his thumb over the photograph  Akaashi let out a sigh. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to pin it to his bedroom wall, or tear it apart, screaming and crying. A loud knock on the door pulled Akaashi from his thoughts, and before he could say "it's open," a little girl in a yellow dress jumped into the small apartment. "I'm home, papa!"

Akaashi smiled slightly, placing the photograph on the coffee table before walking towards the door. Standing in the doorway was Kenma, hands in his pockets. "Was she well behaved?"

Kenma shrugged, rubbing his nose. "More or less. She was upset Kuroo wasn't home."

Akaashi shook his head, taking his wallet out of his back pocket. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Akaashi looked down at his open wallet, biting his tongue. Maybe Kenma refusing payment wasn't such a bad thing.

"Yeah, you just have to host the next game night here." Kenma said with a small smile.

Akaashi stifled a laugh. "I think I can do that. Thanks again." He waved Kenma off before shutting the door, turning his attention to his daughter.

"Papa who's this?" Michiko was leaning against the coffee table, holding the photograph in her hands.

"An old friend," Akaashi walked towards the little girl, picking her up before sitting back down on the couch with her in his lap.

"But he's kissing you?"

"He was a very good old friend."

Michiko grew serious, looking Akaashi in the eyes as she spoke. "Did you, _like like_ him?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a four year old."

Michiko stood on her toes, flicking off the light switch before quickly running back to Akaashi's bed, climbing in next to him. This has become an everyday occurrence for Akaashi, just as he would get settled into bed, Michiko would claim she couldn't sleep and then proceed to crawl under the covers of his bed. Wrapping his arms around the little girl, Michiko nuzzled into Akaashi's chest, yawning as she did so.

Three hours or so after Michiko fell asleep, Akaashi couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. Squinting at his bright phone screen in the darkness, Akaashi found himself staring at Bokuto's contact entry. Unsure whether or not to call him, Akaashi's phone rang. A text message popped up on the screen, it was from Bokuto.

**_"Can we get coffee in the morning?"_ **

At the bottom of the message was an address to a small coffee shop, down the road from where Akaashi lived.

Slowly, Akaashi typed out a response.

**_"Yeah."_ **

Locking his phone, Akaashi placed it on the nightstand. He moved into a more comfortable position, keeping an arm draped over Michiko as she slept.

Akaashi closed his eyes, clutching the fabric of the blanket in his hand as he came to a stark realization.  

He is still absolutely in love with Bokuto, but has forgotten all of the reasons why.

Bokuto continuously glanced at his watch, growing angry at the fact the time didn’t seem to be changing. Hearing the bell above the door chime, Bokuto’s head shot up, and he found himself meeting the eyes of Akaashi. A smile tugged at Bokuto’s lips as Akaashi walked towards him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Akaashi mumbled, sinking into the chair across from Bokuto.

Bokuto studied Akaashi for a moment before speaking again. “That’s my shirt.”

Akaashi looked down, pinching the fabric of the shirt between his fingers. It was an ordinary baseball tee, grey with black sleeves. Akaashi immediately realized that it infact _was_ Bokuto’s, upon discovering the tear in the collar. “Oh, hey it is.”

Bokuto wrapped his fingers around the coffee cup; he could feel his hands start to shake.

Tilting his head to the side, Akaashi took notice of Bokuto’s body language. “Are you okay?”

Bokuto stifled a laugh, his voice cracking as he spoke. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m totally fine with the fact that you ripped my heart out of my chest, sprinkled salt into the wound, then sewed me up with leather and an ancient needle. Why wouldn’t I be?"

Akaashi folded his arms across his chest, looking out the window as he nudged Bokuto’s foot under the table. “You’re so over-dramatic. You haven’t changed a bit.”

Bokuto sniffled, catching Akaashi’s attention. The two boys sat in silence, carefully watching one another. Akaashi slowly grew more comfortable after being away from Bokuto for so long, it was like they were back in high school.

“Thanks again for meeting me, I was expecting you to say no.” Bokuto and Akaashi stood outside of coffee shop, either of them unsure how to say goodbye.

“Yeah, no problem.” Akaashi looked at the ground, taking a deep breath in. As he opened his mouth to bid Bokuto farewell, he was enveloped in a hug. Inhaling the familiar scent that was Bokuto, Akaashi found himself smiling. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around the other boy, Bokuto let go and took a step back.

“Let’s do this again, yeah?” Bokuto slowly started to walk in the opposite direction, awaiting Akaashi’s response.

“Yeah. Definitely.”

Michiko slept quietly on the other end of the couch, while Akaashi sifted through an old box of photographs. His fingers carefully smoothed over torn, folded edges as he picked up photographs. Akaashi smiled wide at one photograph in particular. Bokuto was nuzzled into Akaashi’s neck, the loose curls at the nape of his neck curling over Bokuto’s nose.

He is still absolutely in love with Bokuto, and is slowly remembering all of the reasons why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, like chapter 1, was just sitting in my drafts on my computer rip.

As the first beams of morning sunlight filtered in through the bedroom windows, Bokuto realized with unquestionable clarity, that it was time to rethink some life choices. Bokuto groaned as he pushed himself to sit up, making eye contact with the stranger he came home with last night. He watched silently as the girl collected her clothes that were discarded across the floor. The girl looked down and buttoned her jeans, then locked eyes with Bokuto again.

“I didn’t want to ask last night but,” her eyes glanced quickly at Bokuto’s bicep, looking away almost immediately.

“Oh um, yeah,” Bokuto folded his arms across his chest, his hand rubbing his left arm. “It’s nothing.” 

The girl simply nodded, grabbing the last of her things. “I’ll show myself out.” With that statement, she disappeared into the living room and out the door.

Bokuto ran his hands over his face, inhaling deeply. Reaching for his cell phone with shaking hands, he called Akaashi.

⋆

“Michiko, stop fidgeting so much.” Akaashi gritted his teeth, trying to focus the camera again.

“But you already have so many pictures of me, papa.” 

“Not enough,” just as Akaashi snapped a picture, his phone started ringing. Digging in his pocket, Akaashi grabbed his phone and without looking at the caller ID, answered it. “Hello?”

Silence.

Akaashi looked at the screen to see it was Bokuto who had called, then placed the phone back against his ear. “Bokuto?”

“Are you doing anything today?”

Using his shoulder to hold his phone to his ear, Akaashi began to look through the photos he had recently taken on his camera. “Hmm, no. Why?”

“Can we hang out?” His voice sounded hoarse.

“Um, sure.” Akaashi looked at Michiko, who was now attempting to take the red bow out of her hair. “Is it okay if I bring someone?”

⋆

"So where's your friend papa?" Michiko stood on the bench that sat outside of the restaurant, holding tightly onto Akaashi's jacket for support. 

"He should be here soon," just as Akaashi looked down at his watch, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning around, Akaashi met the tired eyes of Bokuto. "Hey."

The corners of Bokuto's mouth turned up slightly. "Hey." Looking down, Bokuto took notice of the little girl standing next to Akaashi. "Who's this?"

"Oh," Akaashi glanced down, putting his hand on Michiko's head. "This is my daughter, Michiko." Akaashi was fumbling over his words, which caused Bokuto to laugh slightly. 

"So you have a fiancé, I'm assuming."

Akaashi rubbed the back of his neck, biting the inside of his cheek. "Not really."

"Girlfriend?"

Akaashi shook his head. 

Bokuto raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?"

"N-no, it's just us," Akaashi forced a smile, picking up Michiko. "Right kiddo?"

Michiko smiled and nodded. 

Bokuto couldn't help but smile, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You look just like your dad, you know that?"

Michiko's cheeks turned a shade of red, and she started giggling. 

⋆

"You don't have class today?" Akaashi asked, resting his elbows on the table 

"Um," Bokuto looked down at his plate of untouched food. "No, they were canceled. 

Akaashi nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Are you doing okay, Bokuto?"

Bokuto shrugged, pushing his food around the plate. He hadn't taken a single bite of his lunch, though Akaashi and Michiko had already finished their food. 

Not wanting to push the subject, Akaashi excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Michiko with Bokuto. 

Bokuto and Michiko watched each other quietly, before Michiko spoke. "Do you like my papa?"

Bokuto tilted his head to the side slightly, confused at the little girl's question. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," Michiko leaned over and started searching through the pockets of Akaashi's jacket. She soon pulled out a photo and held it out to show Bokuto.

Bokuto took the photo from her, and he could feel his hands start to sweat. "He keeps it with him," it was the same photo Bokuto had given him a few days prior. 

"What's that?" Upon returning, Akaashi took the photo Bokuto was holding, his cheeks immediately turning a deep shade of red. 

"I thought you would throw it away." Bokuto looked at Akaashi, who was stuffing the photo back in his wallet. 

"Put your jacket on Michiko." 

Slowly, Bokuto stood up, watching Akaashi throw a few bills on the table. Glancing back at Akaashi, he slowly reached for his hand. “Akaashi, we need to talk.”

Feeling Bokuto’s fingers wrap around his own, Akaashi’s body tensed. “I told you there’s nothing-”

“Please, Keiji.”

⋆

Bokuto shifted uncomfortably, leaning against the back of the couch. He looked around Akaashi’s tiny apartment, almost afraid to breathe because of how put together it looked. Pictures of him and his daughter lined one of the walls in the living room, and it made Bokuto smile. He still couldn’t believe Akaashi had a kid, he couldn’t believe that Akaashi loved someone more than him. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Akaashi asked as he entered the living room.

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi as the smile fell from his face. Bokuto took a deep breath, looking at his hands resting on his thighs, that were now clenched into fists. “I’m sorry for everything, Akaashi.”

Tilting his head to the side, Akaashi looked at the boy questioningly. “What are you going on about?” 

* * *

_ ‘Well, this is new.’ _

_ Akaashi stood in front of the door of his apartment, staring down at a dripping wet Bokuto sitting on the steps that led to the lower level of the apartment building. Usually he calls, or sends a text to let Akaashi know he was coming over. But this was unusual for Bokuto, he came unannounced, uninvited. “Come inside you nerd, it’s freezing out here.” Akaashi had to raise his voice to be heard over the torrential downpour. _

_ “Huh?” His response was delayed quite a bit. _

_ Akaashi nodded his head towards the door. “Inside.” _

_ “Oh, yeah.” Bokuto pushed himself to his feet and Akaashi held out his arm, Bokuto quickly grabbing onto the sleeve of his sweatshirt for support. _

_ Bokuto followed behind Akaashi into the one bedroom apartment, clutching the fabric of his sweatshirt, almost afraid to let go. “Go put on something dry, I’ll make you some tea.”  _

_ Bokuto nodded, shuffling down to Akaashi’s bedroom. _

_ Where was he? Akaashi was sitting on the sofa, watching Bokuto’s tea grow cold on the coffee table. Worried, Akaashi made his way down to the bedroom to find Bokuto sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a small stuffed owl in his hands. “I didn’t know you still had this.” _

_ “You gave it to me as a gift, I wasn’t going to just throw it away.” Akaashi stated, sitting next to Bokuto. “Now, I know you’re my best friend and all, but I’m gonna need an explanation; why on earth did you show up at my doorstep soaking wet?” _

_ There was a hint of a smile on Bokuto’s face, but it was gone now. “I, um…” Bokuto scratched behind his ear, staring at the floor. Bokuto grew quiet. _

_ “Bokuto,” Akaashi knocked his knee against Bokuto’s to get his attention. _

_ “Hmm?” Bokuto hummed in response, flopping onto his back, folding his hands on top of his stomach.  _

_ “There’s something you’re not telling me." Akaashi moved to lay next to him, noticing his best friends cheeks were red and his eyes were bloodshot. "Were you crying before you came over here?" _

_ Bokuto stifled a laugh. "I was reminded of something,"  _

_ Akaashi watched quietly as Bokuto rolled over onto his side, bringing his knees to his chest.  _

_ "I had been crying for hours, but I would have felt silly if I called you and you rushed over just to find out I had been crying because I remembered that I’m graduating this year, and you’ll still be here.” _

_ Akaashi took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “Please stop bringing it up, I don’t want to talk about it.” _

_ “Are you gonna miss me?” _

_ “Do you really need to ask me that?” _

_ “I just need to know, Akaashi…” Bokuto reached to hold Akaashi’s hand, but Akaashi quickly jerked it away. _

_ “This is exhausting, Bokuto.” Akaashi sat up, resting his elbows on his knees. “I don’t want to have to worry about you after you graduate,” _

_ “You’re making me sound like a burden, Akaashi.” _

_ “No, that’s not,” Akaashi exhaled, running his hands through his dark locks, searching for the right words. “I’ve got a lot of shit to deal with right now and being in a relationship is going to make things harder.” _

_ “Did I do something wrong, Akaashi?” Bokuto’s voice cracked, causing Akaashi to look down at Bokuto laying next to him.  _

_ “Of course not I just, need some time to myself y’know?” _

_ “Y-yeah,” Bokuto pushed himself to sit up, eventually standing up and walking towards the door. “I hope you figure out whatever you need to figure out, bye Akaashi.” _

_ Akaashi watched as Bokuto headed out the door without another word. Akaashi debated on going after him, but his legs didn’t move. _

* * *

“Remember that owl?” Akaashi turned on his heel, disappearing down the hallway.

Bokuto looked up, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. “Huh?”

Akaashi returned moments later, holding the same stuffed owl in his hands that Bokuto had given him when he turned 18. “Michiko sleeps with it every night,” Akaashi stifled a laugh, looking down at the stuffed toy. “It’s her favorite toy.” Akaashi looked at Bokuto, noticing he was crying. “Hey, don’t do that.” Akaashi sat down next to Bokuto, wiping a tear off his cheek with his thumb. “No crying.”

Bokuto rested his head on Akaashi’s shoulder, nuzzling into the fabric of his shirt.

Hesitantly, Akaashi wrapped his arm around Bokuto’s shoulders, his fingers finding their way into Bokuto’s hair. Akaashi hasn’t shared a moment like this with Bokuto, or anyone, in the past three and a half years. Resting his head against Bokuto’s, Akaashi found himself smiling. 

“Did you love her Akaashi?”

“Hmm?”

“Michiko’s mother, did you love her?”

Akaashi sighed, moving his hand to rest on Bokuto’s bicep. “I thought I did.” Rubbing his thumb over Bokuto’s arm, Akaashi noticed a texture other than smooth skin. “How have things been, Bokuto?”

“Fine.” He replied almost immediately.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto leaning into him, he had finally calmed down. “Stay over tonight.”

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“Is your friend sleeping over, papa?”

Bokuto and Akaashi turned their heads as Michiko ran into the room. 

“You were supposed to be napping.” Akaashi groaned, throwing his head back.

“I wasn’t sleepy,” Michiko climbed up on the couch, making herself comfortable in Akaashi’s lap. “Are we having a sleepover?”

Akaashi let out a laugh, holding Michiko against his chest. “Yeah, we’re having a sleepover.”

Bokuto smiled wide and sat up. “Can we build a blanket fort, Akaashi?”

⋆

“Michiko, settle down.” Akaashi walked in, placing a stack of blankets on top of the futons. “I can’t believe I let you convince me to make a damn blanket fort. I’m 23 for fuck’s sake.” Akaashi looked at Bokuto who was draping a sheet over the chairs he had placed on the sides of the futons to create some sort of a tent. “I swear you’re like, seven.”

Bokuto smiled at Akaashi. “This is nice though, isn’t it? It’s nice being together, isn’t it? I think it is.”

Akaashi rubbed the back of his neck, he could feel the sweat dripping off his palms. 

_ His smile. _

“Yeah, it is nice.”

Once Michiko finally tuckered herself out, she fell asleep between Akaashi and Bokuto on the floor. She was resting against Akaashi’s chest, her quiet breathing filling the dark room.

“Hey Akaashi,”

“What?” 

The two were whispering, in fear of waking the small child. 

“She’s a great kid.”

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto who was looking at Michiko fast asleep. “Yeah, she’s alright. Nothing like her mother.” Akaashi mumbled.

“What happened between you two anyway?”

Akaashi ran his hands over his face, letting out a sigh. “She just left. One day she just disappeared. I haven’t heard from her in three years.”

“I’m sorry.”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, meeting his eyes through the darkness. “Why are you apologizing?”

“Because I did the same thing.”

“What you did is different, Bokuto.”

“How so?”

“You came back.”

⋆

Akaashi watched silently as Bokuto slept, drool seeping onto the pillow. Akaashi reached over, placing his hand on Bokuto’s cheek, which caused him to smile in his sleep.

_ Akaashi was still very much in love with Bokuto, but now he remembered all of the reasons why. _


End file.
